Bitter Exchanges
by Virgrin
Summary: Bella y Jacob tienen un encuentro antes de la boda. ¿Qué pasará? Sólo lean y enterense... jaja


**Autora:** Christina Carrillo (Soy Sexy traduciendo)

**Disclaimer: **No soy Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

—No veo por qué no podemos sentarnos y sólo hablar de esto…

—No hay nada que hablar, Bella. Volví. No me maté ni nada mientras estaba en Canadá. No creías que iba a estar en América del Norte, vagando sin rumbo por toda la eternidad, ¿no?

—Jacob, yo... Sólo estoy feliz de ver que estás a salvo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? He estado tan preocupada por ti…

—¿Qué importa si te llamo?? Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿o no?? ¿No te basta eso??

—¡Ni siquiera lo sabría si Charlie no hubiera ido a pescar con Billy el domingo pasado!

—¿Así que de eso se trata? Mira, siento molestarte por no darte yo mismo la feliz noticia de mi regreso, pero he estado ocupado. Sam me hizo hacer tres turnos para compensar el tiempo perdido, y he estado pasando tiempo con Leah... Supongo que todo lo demás se me fue un poco de la mente.

—¿Estás pasando tiempo con _Leah_?

—No es tan mala, en realidad. Hemos patrullado mucho juntos en las últimas dos semanas y he descubierto que tenemos mucho en común.

—A mí me gusta más Seth. Antes, cuando trataba de pedir noticias sobre si estabas bien... ella siempre me colgaba. Seth es mucho mejor.

—Leah realmente no piensa muy bien de ti.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No te he visto en más de un mes y quiero saber qué pasa en tu vida. Te extraño.

—Te acabo de decir, no hay mucho más para contar. Me sorprende que las sanguijuelas te dejen salir aquí. ¿La Vidente no te echa en falta? Probablemente tiene un millón de conjuntos diferentes que embocar en su Barbie tamaño natural.

—Alice ha sido una gran ayuda. Si no fuera por ella no sé qué haría. Los planes de la boda me hacen querer arrancar mi propia cabeza. Te agradecería que no la llamaras la Vidente.

_—Perdón._

—Hablando de la boda… nunca hiciste RSVP. Es en dos días, Jacob. ¿Vienes o no?

—Si todavía no he contestado, ¿cuál crees que es mi respuesta?

—¡Pero eres el padrino!

—¿En serio? No recuerdo haber consentido en nada de eso.

—Jacob, por favor.

—No.

—No podremos vernos después de esto. No sin comenzar algún tipo de guerra.

—Tomaste tu decisión y tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias que vienen con ello.

—Estás siendo egoísta.

—¿¿Yo?? ¿¿Yo soy el egoísta??

—¡Esto no es divertido!

—Tienes razón. Es divertidísimo – de la peor forma. Eres tan hipócrita, Bella. Debería darte una buena mirada antes de ir y decirme egoísta.

—¿Cómo que soy egoísta?'

—Me ha tomado tanto tiempo ver las cosas claras… pero has estado usándome desde el primer día. Cuando nos conocimos la única razón por la que te molestarte en hablarme fue porque querías información sobre las sanguijuelas.

—...

—¿Ves? Te quedas callada porque sabes que es verdad. ¿Siempre ha sido todo sobre él, verdad? Cuando te dejó y prácticamente te abandonó en el bosque para que te mueras, aún sufrías por el. Y luego cuando te despertaste de tu estado zombi, viniste corriendo a mí. Al principio no me importaba. Disfrutaba nuestra amistad y en serio pensé que algo podría pasar entre nosotros.

—… Estabas ahí para juntar las piezas.

—Exactamente. Entonces tú te fuiste y te escapaste a Italia con la enana cuando él decidió exhibirse para que el mundo entero lo viera. Y también sé por qué hacías todas esas cosas peligrosas. Era porque querías oír su voz en tu cabeza. Te oí hablando de ello en sueños esa noche que los tres estuvimos en esa carpa juntos.

—Jacob, yo…

—No lo niegues. Sabes que es verdad. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—¡Yo no pretendía hacer nada de esto!

—Pero el hecho es: lo hiciste. Necesito tiempo para olvidarte y nunca me has dado tanto como eso.

—¿Aún no me has olvidado?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy… Ni siquiera puedo llamarlo "amor" ya. Estoy totalmente obsesionado contigo y es enfermo. Otra razón por la que no vengo a la boda.

—Traerá cierto cierre si lo haces.

—Jodete, Bella.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije "jodete, Bella." Eres tan interesada.

—No quiero escuchar nada más de esto. Me voy.

—Perfecto. Que tengas una linda vida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Oocness tremendo y la forma en que yo habría terminado las cosas con Jacob y Bella. Lo siento, pero creo que ella se lo buscó. No se merece el final feliz que tuvo.

**Yo:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que odien mucho a Bella jaja


End file.
